Spring Break Memories
by Katt42
Summary: Greece visits his old favorite spring break spot. While there, he can't help but reminisce about the last time he was there. Poland X Greece... Fail summary. Just a crack pairing story...


This is my first story, and it's a total crack pairing

Review please!

Criticism welcome and wanted!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

Heracles walked over to a booth that had a view of the beach. He slid into one side and looked down at the table. There were initials and names of couples carved into it, some of which dated back to almost ten years ago. It was the same on every table in the little shop. A small smile crossed his face as his eyes landed on a specific set of names he had been looking for.

The names were: _Felix + Heracles. _The names were written five years ago. A lopsided heart was written around the names. Sighing, Heracles traced the heart around the name and leaned back against the back of the booth. He was lying at an angle so that his head was resting on the window and the sun covered the bottom half of his face, but the top was hidden in shadow. He rested his hand lightly on the names and his eyes slowly closed.

He had been sitting like that for about five minutes when someone tapped on his shoulder.

"Dude, are you alright?" A voice asked.

Heracles opened his eyes and saw one of the people that had been working the counter looking down at him. He had glasses, blonde hair, and a small worried smile on his face.

"Dude? Really, do I need to call the ambulance or a friend of yours or something?" The boy- no that was the wrong word- the man looked even more worried at Heracles slow response.

"I'm fine. Just resting my eyes." Heracles replied softly. Then he looked down at the table, at the names with the heart around them.

The other boy followed Heracles gaze and saw the names with the heart around it. "You don't remember me do you Heracles?" the boy asked, the worried grin from before turning slightly surprised.

"No, should I?" Heracles said, now a little more interested than before in this blonde haired shop employee.

"Yes, you should. I was the person that served you the day those names were carved into that table. And every other day you guys were in here together." By you guys he was obviously referring to Heracles and the other boy named on the table. Felix.

Then it started to come back to Heracles. He was the same bus boy that had been here five years ago on the summer break before Heracles' senior year. Although now it would be more appropriate to call him a man. "I just remembered." Heracles said to him.

"So where is Felix?" The blonde man asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Heracles replied. Then he leaned against the window and booth at an angle. He was ready to start ignoring the man when a thought came to him.

"Have you seen Felix around…" Heracles didn't finish his sentence because he wasn't sure what the other man's name was.

"The names Alfred! And I haven't seen him since the last time you two were in here together? Why? Were you planning on trying to get together with him again?" Alfred asked, smirking.

"Don't you have tables to be washing?" Heracles asked, then yawned. Alfred was starting to get on his nerves.

"No way dude. I was promoted to front counter three years ago." Alfred said, proud.

"What made you stay so long here?" Heracles asked. Maybe this would get a long enough answer for him to rest his eyes.

"Well that summer you were here I met someone. I decided to stay here and work at this shop for awhile. I was planning on getting a different job about four years ago, but then I was offered manager here and I couldn't say no. So I've been here ever since." Alfred said. He was smiling.

Heracles was about to ask another question, but before he could Alfred jumped up and said, "Sorry dude, gotta run. Customers waiting." And off he went.

Heracles shook his head slightly and sighed. Whoever was willing to be with him had to have either a lot of patience or was deaf.

Leaning his head against the window again, Heracles let his mind wander. At first he thought about how safe his cats really were back at his house with the cat sitter. That was usually what he thought about among other things about his baby's. But today things were different. Sitting at the table he was at and talking to Alfred had brought up memories from years ago. Memories about the time he shared with Felix…

* * *

><p>~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~<p>

It had been a Friday when they met. Heracles had been sitting at the same table as he was now, and he had been resting his eyes. In his hand was a blueberry icy. He had only been sitting down for about ten minutes when a voice said, "Like hey. Hey! LIKE HELLO!"

Heracles opened his eyes and looked at the girl standing in front of him. At least he thought it was a girl. It was hard to tell. He(?) was wearing a light pink t- shirt that said, "You _wish _you were this cool!" and a pair of slightly darker pink shorts with white flip flops.

"Yeah?" Heracles asked the person before him, wondering about his cats and their safety.

"Can I, like, sit with you? All the other booths are full." The (guy? Girl?) asked, tapping (his? Her?) foot.

"Sure." Heracles said, then closed his eyes again.

After a moment of silence the other (boy? Girl? Whatever. He would just assume it was a girl) said, "My name is Felix. What's yours?"

"Heracles."

"That's an interesting name. Like, how do you spell it?" Felix asked.

"H-E-R-A-C-L-E-S" Heracles said. Then he opened his eyes to look at the girl sitting across from him. She was drinking what looked like a latte. Who drank latte's in the middle of the summer?

Felix must have noticed him staring at his drink because he said, " It's an iced latte. Want a drink? It's, like, the best drink ever."

Heracles shook his head and lifted his icy as if to say, ' I have this thanks'. Then Heracles closed his eyes again he was slowly drifting off when Felix said, "Hey are you ok? Do you need to go to a doctor or something?"

"No, I just like to nap." Heracles said.

"Oh, well, like, okay. Well, I have to go, like back to my hotel and like get ready to go to the beach. I've never been." Felix said.

Heracles opened one eye and said, "You've never been to the beach before?" He was surprised because Felix seemed like the type of person that would go to the beach every summer.

"Like yeah. Have you ever been? Is it fun?" Felix said, a far-away look in his eyes.

"I've been. It's okay. But why have you never been?" Heracles asked. He didn't know why he wanted to know, he just did.

"Oh, my parents don't trust me, but now this is my next to last spring break and I wasn't going to let them keep me from the beach. Oh my god, you should totally come with me!" Felix said. Now he had a huge smile in his face.

"What?" Heracles asked, now sitting up slightly. He hadn't expected this.

"Well, you're the like, only person I know here, so I thought maybe you'd want to hang out with me." Felix said, now looking a little discouraged by Heracles reply.

"Uh, sure." Heracles said, not wanting to upset Felix, for whatever reason.

"That's like great! Meet me right outside this window in two hours." Felix said, then quickly walked away before Heracles had the chance to say anything.

Heracles looked at the clock across the room behind the counter. It was almost twelve thirty. So at two he had to meet Felix outside the window he was leaning against. Heracles sighed and leaned against the window again. After about ten more minutes the bus boy came by and tapped on his shoulder.

"Hey dude, sorry to wake you up, but I gotta ask if you're done with your drink." The bus boy had blonde hair and was wearing a pair of glasses.

Heracles handed his drink over, then stood up to walk out of the shop. He walked down the board walk and then headed toward his hotel. He had to get ready to go to the beach.

* * *

><p>~~~~PRESENT DAY~~~~<p>

"Hey, dude, were getting ready to close. Come on dude, wake up." Alfred said, shaking Heracles slightly.

Heracles slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He looked at the clock, which was still at the same spot as it had been five years ago. It said that it was almost seven o'clock. Heracles hadn't realized just how long he had been at the booth.

He stood up and stretched. Then he walked out of the shop with a nod toward Alfred and headed down the board walk. A small smile crossed his lips as he realized that he was staying in the same room at the same hotel as he had been the first time he was there. He wore that smile all the way back to his room.


End file.
